The present disclosure generally relates to surveillance systems and methods. In particular, the present disclosure relates to surveillance systems and methods that combine video and radio frequency identification.
Shoplifting prevention and inventory control are becoming more important to many commercial retail stores as way to minimize loses. Surveillance systems and methods are often used to achieve the desired reduction in losses.
Video surveillance systems are a common tool used in the efforts to prevent shoplifting and control inventory. Typical video surveillance systems use one or more cameras to survey an area. This allows a security officer to track a potential shoplifter through a shopping area, which is in the line of sight of the camera. Unfortunately, such video surveillance systems alone have not proven effective at achieving the desired reductions in shoplifting at an acceptable cost.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are also becoming commonplace in the efforts to prevent shoplifting and control inventory. Advantageously, RFID does not require direct contact or line-of-sight scanning as in video surveillance systems. RFID systems incorporate the use of a tag and a scanner. The tag can emit electromagnetic or electrostatic signal in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The tag can then be placed on an object, animal, or person to uniquely identify that item. The scanner can detect the presence or absence of the emitted signal. RFID is sometimes called dedicated short-range communication (DSRC) since the emitted signal can be detected by the scanner within about a one-meter radius. Accordingly, many retail outlets have installed scanners at the points of entry and/or exit and include the tag on a piece of merchandise. In this manner, any merchandise having an active RFID tag will be detected as the item passes the scanner. The retail outlet can selectively deactivate and/or remove the tag of items that are approved to exit the area, such as those purchased by a customer. Unfortunately, such RFID systems alone have also not proven effective at achieving the desired reductions in shoplifting at an acceptable cost.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for surveillance systems and methods that overcome and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deficiencies and deleterious effects of prior systems and methods.